As a conventional discharge container, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a discharge container including a container main body in which contents are stored, a discharge nozzle formed in a cylindrical shape with a top, mounted on a mouth portion of the container main body and having a top wall portion in which a discharge hole for discharging the contents is formed, and a discharge valve disposed inside the discharge nozzle and blocking communication between the discharge hole and an inside of an inner container such that the communication can be freely made is known.
In this discharge container, a locking post which is locked to an upper surface of the discharge valve is vertically provided on a lower surface of the top wall portion of the discharge nozzle. As the locking post presses the upper surface of the discharge valve, when the container main body is squeezed and deformed (compressed and deformed), it is possible to separate, from a discharge valve seat, only a flange-shaped valve portion of the discharge valve which is brought into pressure contact with the discharge valve seat. When the valve portion is separated from the discharge valve seat, the discharge hole communicates with the inside of the container main body, and the contents stored in the container main body are discharged from the discharge hole.